bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Formerly a strategist, Alice is revealed to be the villain Masquerade (a fact that even she was not aware of as Masquerade was a separate personality within her) after which she acquires his Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. Personality Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. It is presumed her parents have died so she is home educated by her grandfather, since there are no schools near her house. She is closest to Runo and frequently worries about Dan and Shun. She can be quite gullible due to her being over trusting of others, shown when she was tricked by Lync. Alice is a natural beauty, but she is not as concerned about her appearance as Julie. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others, and rarely chooses to bother others with her problems unless they ask her or it is of the upmost importance to the task at hand for them. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, although she knows all the rules, it might be because she always underestimates herself and because she is afraid of losing, which sometimes makes her feel useless. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategy to the other members of the group. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Although she plays now, she still struggles with her past history and in both of her losses these feelings somehow contributed to the battle. It is shown that she had grown a little more confident after her battle with Shadow Prove. Alice is seen as one of the most mature of in the group, the other being Shun, considering they both are the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan and Runo fight, because she wants the group to stay together. She can "read" the others' emotions, as shown in episode 28, when she was able to sense that something is wrong with Shun and after he said "No, nothing", she insisted him to tell them because she knew that he was lying. Anime Season 1 She was one of the people who were suspected to be a spy for Masquerade along with Joe and Shun, but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle. Later, when Julie apologized to Shun about mistaking his grandfather for Hal-G and Dan blamed him about not telling them that he was in town, Alice was the first one to defend Shun. If Alice were to brawl, she would probably be one of the best, due to her strategies. She is ranked number 2. The only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. Alice's Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She is also known to have fought Klaus with his Bakugan such as a Ventus Bee Striker, Subterra Mantris, and Darkus Centipoid (which she was afraid to use). Hal-G Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia has been the suspect of being uneasy of the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video recording that he has been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hoped to save him. She was very happy when her grandfather was freed from Naga's control. Suspicion as Masquerade's spy One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan was worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This problem was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho went after Klaus after he lost Preyas, or when Christopher tried to help her. Illusionary clone When Masquerade was tested by Exedra he had to battle with an illusionary "Alice". He underestimated her lot, which caused him many troubles during the battle, but in the end, he managed to defeat her. Masquerade's idenity In episode 38, it was revealed that Alice was actually Masquerade. While visiting her grandpa, Alice was struck with a blast of negative energy created by Naga, which passed through Dr. Michael's dimension transporter. The negative energy turned her into Masquerade, and her grandfather into Hal-G. After Dan defeated him, he offered Masquerade to join the group, but just before they could shake hands, Masquerade took his mask off. His hair fell down, became longer and turned orange. As the wind blew in the messy hair locks, it revealed the face of a confused and frightened Alice. The Brawlers were more than shocked, but after Hal-G appeared and told them how he and his granddaughter fell under Naga's control; (because Alice couldn't remember anything) everything became clear. Alice blamed herself for what she had caused to her friends while being Masquerade and prepared a teleportation card, revealing her intentions of leaving The Brawlers' team. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Joe tried to comfort her and convince her not to leave (and almost succeeded), but then Shun commented how "smart" Masquerade was (he said: "Well, you proved one thing - Masquerade was smart and he knew where to find us because you were him!"). This caused Alice to start crying and activate her teleportation card, stating that she is leaving because of guilt for what she had done as Masquerade, which actually wasn't true. The Brawlers spent weeks searching for Alice, but they couldn't find her. In episode 44, she heard Dan and decided to help him. With a little help from Klaus, she entered Vestroia and, transformed into Masquerade for the last time, saved Dan and Drago. The mask then shattered and Masquerade vanished away, leaving her body and intrusting all his Bakugan to her. She then regained her, so called "friendship" with Shun and decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group. When the Brawlers returned to Earth, she tagged with Klaus and Christopher and battled the Subterra/Haos hybrid Rabeeder. Using her "Trident of Doom" ability card, she managed to defeat Rabeeder, despite the fact that Hydranoid was unable to move. The Last Battle Later, she found her grandfather and, not knowing that he was actually a transformed Hal-G who was trying to trick her, led him to Wavern - the guardian of the Infinity Core. After Hal-G revealed himself, she and Joe tried to make a proper strategy so that they could save Wavern, but they were quickly attacked by Alice's grandfather while Naga was battling Shun and Skyress, who tried to distract him so that they can give Alice, Joe and Wavern more time, but were easily defeated by the power of Naga's Silent Core. Hal-G used a magical nova to eliminate Alice and took Joe as a hostage, but Chan Lee appeared and kicked him away. Then, Chan tried to protect Wavern with her Fortress, while Joe was trying to bring her back inside her ball-form state but he was unable to do it because Naga sent a special signal to Wavern's Infinity Core. Although it's hardly shown, Hal-G "played" with Alice and Shun a little longer because the last time we saw them, Alice hit herself in a lamppost and Shun crushed into a building but they are later shown laying next to each other in the middle of the street, in a much worse condition than they were before, with Hal-G standing on top of Wardington Tower, laughing. After her faliure to protect Wavern, Chan helped Alice to stand up and recover from Hal-G's attacks. In the end of the episode, after all the Brawlers said "Goodbye!" to their Bakugan, Alice threw Hydranoid in the portal and watched as Shun's other Bakugan flew in it. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia As of episode 26, her Alpha Hydranoid had been un-petrified, but was in a bronze statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other 4 hero Bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in Freedom Run. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice also appears in Gate Crashers, sending Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav through the portal. She also lets Lync Volan stay at her house for the time being, but makes it clear that he is just there because he needs food and shelter. In Family Ties, Dan Kuso decides to take Alice, Runo, and Julie to New Vestroia after Dr. Gehabich finishes fixing the portal. But, unfortunately, only those with a gauntlet can enter. When Mira Clay returned, she gave Alice a Darkus Gauntlet as a gift. She and Chan Lee battled Shadow Prove in Shadow Attack. Alice was seen in a field outside of her home with her Darkus Alpha Hydranoid as she talked with him about missing New Vestroia. Then Shadow, the second Vexos she has met (coincidentally if she had met Gus she'll have met the Vexos that can perform a triple nod) runs in, pretending to be a werewolf, and demands that she battle him. Knowing that it will be hard to battle after becoming Masquerade, she runs away. Shadow is persistent, though; he chases her into the forest as she reflects on her past as Masquerade. Throughout her reflections, she is tempted by him to transform into him again to defeat Shadow Prove. Masquerade even says "You know you want to, Alice" to test her, proving her struggle to not change into him, but she shrugs it off and finally gets caught by Shadow. Before he can do anything else, Chan Lee flies in and kicks Shadow, temporarily letting Alice think about brawling with him. After much encouragement from Hydranoid, she accepts the challenge. Alice struggled to keep her cool when she was battling because she thought that if she turned into Masquerade, she could lose herself in the process. But during the battle, Alice somehow connects with Masquerade, without transforming into him and she and manages to keep true to herself. With a very impressive combination of some of Hydranoid's moves she manages to destroy Shadow's most powerful Bakugan, his Guardian Darkus Hades, but Hydranoid was too tired from the battle which resulted their later loss against MAC Spider. Later, after Dr. Michael catches up with her, she notices that a blast from Darkus Hades had destroyed both the lab and the Dimension Transporter, making it near impossible for Dan and the others to get back to Earth. Alice apologizes for the destruction and regrets her lack of strength in battle. It was harder for Alice to battle more than any of the Brawlers because of her fear to transform into Masquerade again and losing herself in the process, but it seems like this won't be an obstacle for her anymore. She is later seen teleporting to Marucho's house and connecting with the brawlers on Vestal, warning them about Shadow's attack on her and asking them to watch over Runo and Julie, which, in her opinion, could be the Vexos's next targets. In Payback! Lync Volan comes to Russia to warn Alice that King Zenoheld wants to destroy Earth along with Vestal. Lync throws his glove away with the hardrive in it after lose his battle against Prince Hydron. When Alice comes out looking Dr. Michael she finds the glove. She and Dr. Michael uncovered what it was and sent the data to the Resistance. In ''All For One, ''Alice and her grandfather came to Marucho's house to trace a path back to the Mother Palace. In the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 she is seen with Shun, Hydranoid and Ingram as they watch Marucho repairing Bakugan Interspace. In the Japanese Ending of Episode 52, she is seen with Shun, Hydranoid, and Ingram as they watch Marucho repair Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: Alice was seen for the first time since season 2 in a picture with Marucho in episode 11 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. Appearance Bakugan Bakugan she used as herself, while not Masquerade * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan) Battle against Klaus These Bakugan were lent to her by Klaus and not truly hers. *Subterra Mantris * Ventus Bee Striker * Darkus Centipoid Battles Note: As Alice, not Masquerade. Trivia *In the original series, at the intermission where there is a brawler and their Bakugan, it showed Alice along with a rabbit holding a pocket watch. This is likely a reference to Alice in Wonderland and the White Rabbit. *She is the one of the only three female characters to have Darkus as their main attribute. The others are Taylor and Chris. *Alice and Ace have the same initials AG, and they are both Darkus Brawlers. *During her battle with Shadow Prove, Alice taunts him by saying, "Would you be so arrogant if you knew I used to be the brawler Masquerade?", causing Shadow to look afraid and back away. He probably knows the history of the brawlers. *Lync also knows the history of the brawlers too, as he said, "There was a time where nobody trusted you Alice". This means all the Vexos have researched everything about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. *Despite being born and raised in Russia, Alice speaks with an American accent like everyone else. *She and Shun seem to like each other in the first series because they show some action that closer than friends in the Japanese anime. *She and Mira both are red-headed and constantly worry about an older family member who has turned evil. *Alice is the only minor character in Season 2 to have an Intermission Screen. *Alice is in one of the eleven most skillful brawlers in the show: Dan Kuso, Barodius/Mag Mel, Spectra Phantom, Masquerade, Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, Klaus Von Hertzon, Gus Grav, Anubius, Sellon, and Gill. She is one of only 2 female in this list. *She is only the main character who has never been to Bakugan Interspace. Gallery Bakugan Battle Brawlers File:Alice_Gehabich.jpg|Alice Gehabich File:AliceG.jpg|Alice Masquerade-Alice.jpg|Alice and Masquerade in the second Japanese opening File:Alice_Working.jpg|Alice waitressing File:Alice.jpg|Alice when she as revealed to be Masquerade File:Alice_Masquerade_Mask.jpg|Alice deciding whether or not to be Masquerade File:Alice_Into_Masquerade.jpg|Alice turning into Masquerade File:Joe and Alice.jpg|Joe and Alice at the ending credits of the Japanese Version of Bakugan Battle Brawlers File:Alice_Screen.JPG|Alice and a Bunny Kopiaall brawlers.jpg Kopiabakugan battle brawlers.jpg Kopiabrawlers.jpg 79.jpg 75.jpg 1252261.jpg Alice.png alice.PNG Bakugan ep 44 10.png y7gt.png aa.png ijik1.png Dinner-by-BlueAura1347-alice-gehabich-22904751-825-489.jpg|Alice and Shun cute-couple-shun-and-alice-16861822-800-600.jpg|Alice and Shun shun-holt-alice-alice-gehabich-17768122-640-480.jpg|Shun and Alice Shun-and-Alice-shun-and-alice-13262772-630-572.jpg|Alice and Shun ep 21 Alice-suspecting-Shun-only-shun-kazami-23559639-480-360.jpg Alice scared.jpg|Alice scared Shun-hold-Alice-alice-gehabich-17083103-500-399.jpg|Shun and Alice deleted scene Bakugan episode 16 by blueaura1347-d35bzli.jpg ShuN-only-shun-kazami-24185255-900-563.png New Vestroia snapshot_003.jpg|Alice Mature-girl-brawler-alice-gehabich-11715440-500-358.jpg|Alice in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia File:Alice_Angry_edited.jpg|Alice, after being angered snapshot_001.jpg|Confident Alice File:Malicesquerade_edited.jpg|Alice as Masquerade File:Malicesquerade2_edited.jpg 509px-Dibujo.JPG|Alice and Lync alice_gehabich_vestroia.jpg|Alice laughing AG1.jpg|Alice Blushing Alice_NV.jpg Alice activating an ability 02.PNG|Alice activating an ability card Alice and Chan with they're gauntlets.PNG|Alice and Chan Lee with their gauntlets Alice Gehabick.PNG|Alice about to throw Alpha Hydranoid Alice, AHydranoid and his Launcher.PNG|Alice ready to battle Alice_Screen_2.JPG|Alice and Alpha Hydranoid 7.jpg|Alice sleeping at her Bed Kopiaf.JPG Kopial.JPG Kopiawszyscy wojownicy.jpg Shun_and_Alice_52.png|Shun and Alice in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 5.jpg|Shun with Alice and Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Mechtanium Surge Tygybgt.png|Marucho with Alice in photo de:Alice es:Alice Gehabich Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge